The present invention relates to a switching device to be used in a camera and, more particularly, a switching device for controlling both self-timer and normal operations in a camera. Conventionally, when a self-timer operation is to be executed by a camera, the operational mode is first Phrased to a self-timer standby mode by means of a self-timer switch. Thereafter, the shutter release button is depressed, and the self-timer operation is carried out.
however, the use of many independent switches and modes increases the cost of the camera and makes the operation of the camera complicated. Furthermore, in conventional cameras, switching devices (such as, for example, shutter release and self-timer buttons) consist of many switching parts, springs and lead wires.
The combination of these factors results in many problems, among them a high part count, an overcomplicated structure, poor assembling efficiency, and high cost.